The Runner
by Silvertoungue-Prongs
Summary: Minho and Thomas know a lot about each other. And Newt knows everything that goes on in the Glade. Gally doesn't like any of it. The future is looking grim for everyone. But with Thomas around it's hard not to feel a little reassured. SLASH. NOT A ONE SHOT.


**This story is my first story back to fanfiction in a long time! Check out my profile! This story is narrated sort of differently, fair warning. This is more of an introduction to the story. It's rated M. Keep that in mind. Based on the movie. Read and Review! Reviews are always nice and criticism is always helpful. Thanks **

_From the moment Thomas showed up in the Glade, he stood out from the rest of the guys. He was more bold, more stupid and more… boyish. Something about him made it seem as though Thomas was a boy among a group of men. But he was so mature. Maybe he just reminded everyone of a boy because he was so refreshing to have around. He brought new ideas and new excitement to what had always been a place of sameness. _

_By any means, it certainly was not his age or his physique which gave this boyish impression. Not the most muscled guy of the Glade but definitely not …useless. _

Thomas, Newt and few of the other guys sat around the hutt discussing their future when the door was thrown open.

"The Walls," Chuck ran in panting "They're not closing!"

They all leaped to their feet and ran straight toward the wall. Newt was there bounds before the rest of them.

"What in the hell…" Thomas exclaimed slowly as he arrived at the scene. "Has that ever happened?"

Newt just stood frowning at the gaping hole exposing them to the maze.

"No." Gally said from close behind, "it hasn't."

The group stood in front of this monstrous problem that wouldn't close up the way it had every day for the last 3 years. What do you do when the only security you have is 50 foot high wall with a hole in it?

That night, many of them were sleeping in the main hutt. Minho had been with Thomas in the maze all day and the more he saw Thomas in there the more confident he was in his decision to make him a runner. It was late at night, threats of grievers out there, open walls exposing the Glade to the maze and Minho had to piss like a racehorse. 'Fuck' he thought. He got up and grabbed a club to take with him. At a huge bush just a few dozen feet from the hutt, Minho dropped the club on the ground, lowered his worn pants to around his knees and let his heavy dick go, finally feeling incredibly satisfied. About 5 seconds into the best leak of his life, Minho noticed Thomas had pretty near followed him out of the hutt and was doing his own business about an arm's length away from him.

"Thomas?" Minho laughed.

"Whoa what the hell?!" Thomas yelled. "Hahahahahaha I didn't even see you here – it's so friggin dark."

It was definitely pretty dark out, but not dark enough for Minho to not notice that Thomas was wearing no shirt and had his pants on the ground. Thomas was essentially standing in front of Minho stark naked with his dick in his hand. Minho had his pants around his knees, and he knew his butt was clearly exposed but that wasn't half as awkward as being completely naked. He could tell Thomas was like 'Oh Fuck' so to make him feel better he agreed; "Yea it is really dark." Minho was done with his ...task but he didn't want to make it obvious that his pants were down so low, in case Thomas hadn't already noticed, so he just stood there kind of … waiting … shit. Neither one of them said anything and all that could be heard was the sound of Thomas' stream showering the lower part of their bush. 'AWWWWWWKWAAARD' was all Minho could say to himself. But the audio made it clear that Minho was now just standing there doing nothing at all. 'Pull up pants and make it obvious you're sort of naked or wait it out and stand there with the guy takin a leak.' He didn't even half to make the decision because the best thing happened – Thomas accidentally showered Minho's foot. 'So at least we've gone from awkward to embarrassing' He thought.

"Shit sorry man!" Thomas laughed as he quickly pulled away the branches that separated the two of them to evaluate the damage. So there was Minho. So there was A LOT of Minho. More of Minho than Thomas meant to see… And so there was Thomas. ALL of Thomas.

After 5 long seconds of silence and stares - "Uh, hey nice abs! The maze is giving you some meat on your bones." Minho interrupted the embarrassing moment. Thomas bent down and grabbed the waist band of pants to pull them up to his belly button. His face would have collided directly with Minho's member if Minho hadn't taken the opportunity to do the same.

"Thanks," Thomas replied very awkwardly. "Nice butt, it looks good and strong too." Thomas' mouth dropped open in shock at his own words. He tried to correct himself. "Not saying your butt is nice. Well I'm not saying it's not nice. I mean strong, but like you know cause my abs and then I dunno, uh…" Minho stopped him from making it worse, "I get it Thomas …thanks." He spit on his foot to wash off the shower it had and the two of them walked back to the hutt, both a little more …at attention… then when they left. As soon as Thomas got back to his spot he threw a shirt on. That was enough nudity for one night. And Minho laid in his spot on the floor and tried to decide if he should feel weird about what happened outside with his new runner.


End file.
